User talk:MaxusFox23
Keeping the Order Be careful when you edit, you disconfigured the format of the Clockwork Lubally. And the profiles showed in the video of Caprshio Farce is information that must be placed in the Trivia, not in the song section. Adept-eX 22:16, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Got it, never again. Thanks for telling me! (and sorry for the REALLY belated reply, still getting used to the Wiki system... o.o) MaxusFox23 02:31, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Outdated title translations? First, I'd like to apologize to have made so many changes on some characters of The Evillious Chronicles without explanation, but it was by following information from official sources such as the "Aku no Musume Worldguide",' corrected translations through targeted language' and corrected translations through correct japanese writing, including its origin (as seen in my profile). This leads me to maybe the most controversial topic I could ever come up with: "悪ノ娘 = Daughter of Evil?" Many of us know that "Musume" literally means "Daughter", although you must remind that in Japanese language the first meaning of a kanji isn't always picked first in terms of speech, therefore in translation too, since many kanjis have several meanings and/or pronunciations. This is shown in "Capriccio Farce" in one of MA's dialogues: "おそらくはあの娘の手の中に", pronouncing the kanji "娘'" ('musume = daughter) as "子'" ('ko = girl). There's also an official source in the matter of translating the words "悪ノ娘" that has been overlooked: the Theatre Play's soundtrack. If you see its credits here , you may be surprised: the kanji "Musume" is translated as "Maiden". "Maiden" in japanese can be written as "処女" (shojo) or "乙女" (otome), both meaning "Girl" in english. I also have to mention that "の'''" or "ノ'" is translated as "'of'", but also in a complete phrase can be translated as "'The'" (applied in ''"Gobanme no Pierrot" ''="The Fifth: Pierrot",'' "Saigo no Revolver" ''= ''"The Last Revolver", "Akai Kutsu no Pareedo" = "The Red Shoe Parade" ''and "砂漠のBLUEBIRD" = "''The Desert Bluebird"). All this information leads us to be this the corrected translation: "悪ノ娘 = The Evil Maiden" And what about the rest of the songs related to The Evillious Chronicles, specially from the Seven Deadly Sins series? Based on the information above, we should apply it to every song with the words "娘'''", "の'" and"'ノ'", their translations should be as follows: *'"悪ノ物語" = "The Evil Story"' **'"悪ノ召使" = "The Evil Servant"' **'"白ノ娘" = "The White Maiden"' **'"樹の乙女～千年のヴィーゲンリート～" = "The Tree Girl ～Millennary Wiegenlied～" ("Otome" is translated as "Girl" since title isn't written with the kanji of "Musume") *"悪徳のジャッジメント" = "The Corrupt Judgement"' *'"円尾坂の仕立屋" = "The Enbizaka Tailor" (The song doesn't refer to the shop, but to the tailor) *"眠らせ姫からの贈り物" = "The Sleep-Bringer Princess's GIFT"' *'"ヴェノマニア公の狂気" = "The Duke Venomania's Madness"' *'"悪食娘コンチータ" = "The Gluttonous Maiden: Conchita" (suggested hence the "Akujiki Musume Konchiita - English Title" talk, here) **"大罪の器" = "The Sin Vessels"' Based on this information, is it possible to change all these titles (Let's not forget that some of these translations were made '''back in 2008')? And if they can be changed, is it also possible to write "Formely known as..." in the song's descriptions for the new Vocaloid fans to know? I think this could help a lot to update the database. Thanks for reading! (Originally posted in the "Talk:The Evilious Chronicles" page) UPDATE: I'll have to put this theory on hold since mothy is officially using the "Daughter of Evil" title, until I can prove otherwise (a.k.a. learn more japanese and ask him directly). ... why mothy, WHY? MaxusFox23 07:59, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Conchita's Glass I was wondering if you were the one who wrote in the Evillious Chronicles page that... The servant's souls were Hansel and Gretel... If so, can you please state your source? :) I'm so interested... XD Yep, I was. It was stated in the Evils Kingdom booklet: When she went to retrieve the glass, Elluka was concerned when she saw "The twin servants obsessed with Conchita (the 3 being dead), who were far away from their "home" (Elphergot is waaay far from Belzenia, as I wrote in the Geography section)", saying: "Probably is because they found the "memories of their mother" on her (since "The Bear" and Banica are played by the same Vocaloid)". 22:03, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Maybe the mother of the servants was played by Meiko but was a different character :3The warlich 19:16, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Facebook Page Hi, I've been using the information you get and the photos you upload very much lately. We have a facebook page about Evillious Chronicles. Could you join and discuss Evillious with us? https://www.facebook.com/groups/125982740783575/ 07:28, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Gallerian's wife and Daughter About the scene where Gallerian's wife and daughter died in Prefazio of Blue.... Can you translate it for me, please? :) Triuberit 07:15, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I know about the existence of the scene, but I haven't found the entire transcription of it... except for one thing, this may be a mistranslation... It was because the car they were in was attacked near the harbor by... A GIANT OCTOPUS. Yeah, that's what it said. Curiously, the only octopus we know from the novels is one Elluka had, although I remember it was quite tiny... this kinda opens the theory that she provoced the accident in order to Gallerian's sin to increase... o.o MaxusFox23 14:24, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Woah! That's interesting. It isn't ridiculous to think MA/Elluka was behind the attack and influenced to Gallerian from the beginning. It isn't the first happen that something like this happen (Acedia anyone?). Considering Elluka probably had a role (accidental or incidental) behind the murders in Enbizaka reinforces that possibility. Also considering the info of the last novels, it's probably that the actual MA is fusion of three beings: Kayo, Elluka and the Demon of the Envy. If that's the case, it's hard to tell the which of degree of domain has each one. However, considering Kayo's hair returned to her original color, and considering the radical change of attire, from a celtic themed one (the common style used by Elluka) to an oriental one, suggest Elluka has little domain or control. I swear if MA is the main antagonist at the of the series it would be f*cking epic! Adept-eX 16:19, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Elluka had a pet octopus? Does s/he have an official name? --Triuberit 06:24, April 9, 2012 (UTC) It's never said. I just know that it lived, somehow, inside a little cup (according to the first Aku no Musume novel). An octopus, as in, really? How come I don't feel surprised? This just makes MA have a more questionable Moral Compass, the way I see it. Could you post a full translation?- "Anxiety" (The Vocaloid Otaku Forums are inaccessible for some reason) Sorry, as I said to Triuberit, I was able only to find the description I put above. And to Adept-eX: Are you sure the Demon of Envy could be somehow involved? As said in "Heartbeat Clocktower" and "Capriccio Farce" the Vessels of Lust and Envy haven't woke up yet (probably talking about the demons inside them)... MaxusFox23 19:58, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Prefazio of Blue has its Look Inside feature activaded on Amazon.jp, and guess what I found... its last chapter, showing the exact moment where Gallerian recieves the news about his wife and daughter, while talking to Ma :3 Abyss I.R. I noticed that "Abyss I.R." was added to the Superbia characters section, although there's some information that has to be added/modified: *She indeed released the Demon of Gluttony to possess Riliane (maybe to increase her sin, since Elluka knew Riliane was tainted by it upon her birth). Elluka exorcised her, but she lost all her memories regarding Allen in the process, not that she casted an spell upon Riliane to forget him (as suspected in the 1st novel). *After Ney was born (as one of Gretel's incarnations), she experimented or her twisting her mind. Some theories says that Abyss I.R. possessed Germaine's body and changed her name to Julia Abelard (from Nemurase Hime), but there's no information to support it. Let's check Gobanme no Pierrot's ending screen: : "To my dear sister (Onee-sama)" : I'll be waiting for you in the Marigold Plateau : To: Julia Abelard From: Irina Clockworker The term "Onee-sama" can be used as a honorative to adress a superior but close person, not necessarily reffering to a sister (in blood terms). I must also point that there's no proof that Elluka took Irina's name and used it while being a Pere Noel member. But yes, between many japanese blogs, Abyss I.R. is highly rumored to be Irina Clockworker. MaxusFox23 20:49, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Note: It wasn't written as "To:" and "From:". It was written as: To my dear sister, I'll be waiting for you in the Marigold Plateau Julia Abelard Iriina Clockworker The name "Julia" was above the name "Iriina". A lot like a name and a signature. ^_^ Triuberit 09:48, April 10, 2012 (UTC) IT IS SEEN. The word "yori" next to "Irina Clockworker" means "from". MaxusFox23 14:26, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry. My bad. Well, did it say "To:" too? The word after "Julia" is "koto", which i don't know what it means... But if it means "To:", then won't you think that's repetitive? Triuberit 14:54, April 10, 2012 (UTC) The word "koto" means "matter" or "issue". So it could mean: "To my dear sister, '' ''I'll be waiting for you in the Marigold Plateau In the matter of Julia Abelard, ''from Irina Clockworker"'' Now I guess I should make a correction, or rather come up with a new theory... "Koto" is used in names in order to reffer to someone, like "xxx no koto, hontou ni siku" (I truly love xxx), which can also be as "about" or "of". Now, if we apply this to the letter, we come up with this: "To my dear sister, '' ''I'll be waiting for you in the Marigold Plateau About Julia Abelard, ''from Irina Clockworker"'' This could mean that the letter is actually adressed to Elluka... Now this could possibly be a mistranslation from me. I'll be sure to check it out properly. MaxusFox23 16:02, April 10, 2012 (UTC) I found inside the Worldguide the "Battle in the Marigold Plateau" that Elluka and Irina are the ones who battle there (initially said to be Pere Noel, as a whole). MaxusFox23 21:09, April 14, 2012 (UTC)